


Lissom

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lissom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowWolfsDen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsDen/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time for 5/30/1999 and the word is [lissom](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/30/lissom).
> 
> lissom  
> Limber; supple; flexible.  
> Light and quick in action;nimble; agile; active.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This is dedicated to ShadowWolfsDen for his comments on gewgaw.
> 
> Tony goes undercover.
> 
> Thanks to all my readers. I love hearing from you. Bonus points if you can figure out what objective 1 and objective 2 are.

# 

Lissom

Abby brushed off his shoulder as she completed the finishing touches on his look. “There you go. One lissom debonair vampire.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Abby?” Tony questioned looking down at his outfit. The vampire bit was rather understated. The false pointy teeth being the main thing that made him look like a vampire meaning so long as he didn't smile he’d just look like a normal guy. 

Well maybe a normal guy on a date. He was wearing his date jeans. He knew they made his ass look good. He also had on a sparkly black shirt so that he could pass through the night less likely to be seen and pretend to be a vampire.

Tony turned in a circle to give the full effect of his outfit.

“Looking good, Tony.” Abby whistled.

“Thanks Abs. You think it will do the trick?”

“For which objective? Objective 2 will be a home run. Objective 1 well I know you can work it.”

“Thanks Abs.”

“Is DiNozzo ready, Abby?” Gibbs asked poking his head through the doorway. "We need to be leaving."

“Coming boss.” Tony responded.

“He's ready, Gibbs.” Abby cut in before Gibbs could go off on Tony for answering him instead of Abby.

“Good.” Gibbs about faced and marched off knowing full well Tony would fall in line.

Tony hurried to catch up to him. “Why am I the one doing this, boss?”

“Isn't this right up your alley?” Gibbs deadpanned.

“Well yes, but wouldn't one of the girls be better?” Tony questioned concerned that Gibbs was perhaps changing his views on him.

“I'm not sending Abby into danger, DiNozzo.” Gibbs glared. “And can you really see Ziva seducing this guy?”

“Point, boss. So what's the plan?” Tony had to keep him guessing and distracted and talking about the bust was the best way to do it even though he already knew the plan by heart.

“Go in. Identify the bad guy and get him. You know this.” Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

“Sorry, boss. Just nervous I guess. Too many players on our side more likelihood for something to go wrong.” Or the likelihood that I’ll get framed for something again, Tony thought, but didn’t speak out loud.

“You do your job. Let me worry about the others.” Gibbs winked reassuringly.

“Of course, boss.” Tony took the wink to mean that Gibbs understood his concerns and would watch out for them. He allowed himself to settle down into his undercover personality knowing Gibbs wouldn't let anything happen to him.


End file.
